Contribuir a Habitica
Habitica es un proyecto open-source que puede ayudarte a lograr tus metas. Hay gente que dedica parte de su tiempo y energía en crear y mantener todo lo que ves en Habitica y en esta wiki. Ya sea que quieras ganar las Recompensas de Contribuidor y los Títulos de Contribuidor o sólo te gusta el modelo open-source, te damos la bienvenida al equipo de personas que hacen Habitica posible. Elige un lugar donde te gustaría ayudar, hay muchos roles disponibles. Siéntete libre de unirte a la hermandad (también llamada "gremio") Aspiring Legends: Contributing to Habitica para comunicarte con los contribuidores. Ten en cuenta que la mayoría de las actividades tienen también sus propias hermandades (especificadoas en las secciones correspondientes). Si tienes alguna pregunta acerca de una contribución, es mejor que postees en el chat de la hermandad que enviar un mensaje privado. Esto permite que otros miembros contribuyan a la discusión y/o que aprendan más sobre como contribuir. Programadores (Web y Móviles) ¡Necesitamos Herreros (Blacksmiths) desesperadamente! Para más detalles acerca de como contribuir código para el sitio y las aplicaciones móviles, visita Guía para Herreros. También únete a la hermandad Aspiring Blacksmiths (Coding For Habitica) para ver como puedes ayudar y conocer otros Habiticanos trabajando para mejorar aun más el código de Habitica. Si estás interesado en desarrollar herramientas third-party usando la API de Habitica, puedes aprender más en la Página de la API y compartir tus ideas y herramientas en hermandad Aspiring Comrades. Artistas de Pixeles Visita Habitica Pixel Art Trello Board y únete a la hermandad Pixels in Progress (Aspiring Artisans). ¡La comunidad de artistas te espera para que te unas a la batalla! Ellos te darán instrucciones sobre como puedes ayudar a Habitica. Traductores Tanto el juego en sí como esta wiki necesitan ser traducidos para que Habitica llegue a más personas. Necesitamos la ayuda de hablantes nativos o muy fluidos en el lenguaje a traducir. Visita el artículo principal o la hermandad Commonwealth of i18n (formerly Aspiring Linguists of Habitica) para más detalles sobre cómo participar. Escritores Necesitamos ayuda con lo siguiente: * Escribas: Crea una cuenta de Wikia y ayuda a la comunidad escribiendo y contribuyendo en los artículos de la wiki. Visita Ayudando en la Wiki abajo en esta página. * Cuentacuentos: Conviértete en un Cuentacuentos y envía texto para misiones al Habitica Quests Trello Board. * Retadores: Crea desafíos para que los Habiticans mejoren su productividad. También puedes enviar tus desafíos para que sean incluidos en los Bailey announcements. Únete a la hermandadGuild Leaders & Challenge Creators para aprender más. Los niveles (tiers) son raros y sólo se otorgan por crear consistentemente muchos desafíos de valor que beneficien a la comunidad de Habitica. * Embajadores: Raramente, un post de un usuario se vuelve viral, causando un pico de tráfico. En esas ocasiones, los administradores considerarán premiar con un nivel de contribuidor como agradecimiento. Si crees que tu post resultó en más de 100 nuevos usuarios en Habitica, envíanos un mensaje a admin@habitica.com con tu User ID y la URL de tu post y los administradores revisarán los datos- Los blogs y cuentas de redes sociales con más prestigio, tráfico, seguidores, comentarios y visibilidad tienen una probabilidad mayor de ser seleccionados. Ayudar en la Wiki * Lee Guidance for Scribes. * Únete a la hermandad Wizards of the Wiki donde se discuten los cambios necesarios. * Si eres nuevo en las wikis, puede que quieras leer el o ver la lista de para guiarte antes de comenzar. Ayudar a otros jugadores en los Foros de Chat La Taberna y la hermandad Habitica Help: Ask a Question tienen mucha gente amigable quienes contestan preguntas acerca de Habitica, además de aconsejar acerca de las mejores maneras de usar el sitio. ¡Si te gustaría unierte, eres completamente bienvenido! Comienza con poco, respondiendo preguntas de las cuales conoces la respuesta y nadie ha contestado no te preocupes si alguien responde al mismo tiempo que tú, eso pasa muy a menudo -. También, siéntete libre de unierte a la hermandad Aspiring Socialites. Si no estás seguro de como ayudar a alguien, lee la wiki con cuidado y da un resumen de lo que encuentres. También es útil postear enlaces a páginas de la wiki de las cuales el jugador puede aprender detalles extra. Se considerado con los jugadores nuevos, no respondas cosas como "RTFM" (Read The Freaking Manual), piensa que quizá no saben que existe la wiki o se pierden entre toda la información que hay en ella. Si un jugador ha estado posteando consejos útiles, relevantes y acertados por un tiempo, el staff y los moderadores lo recompensarán con el Tier 1 Socialite de las Recompensas de Contribuidor. Si continúa dando asistencia positiva y útil por más tiempo, se le otorgarán grados mayores. Los Socialite Tiers son dados solamente por sistencia dada en la Taberna y en la Hermandad Habitica Help: Ask a Question porque es muy difícil notar la asistencia en otras áreas. Sin embargo, bajo condiciones especiales, un Socialite Tier podría ser otorgado por otro tipo de esistencia, a decisión del staff. Diseñadores Habitica cuenta la historia del héroe (Zakkain), quien rediseñó la apariencia y sensación de Habitica, y le dio su propia y bella apariencia actual. Ese noble campeón se encuentra realizando misiones en tierras muy lejanas, pero Habitica nunca olvidará su hazaña... Ahora nuevos héroes se han alzado y se encuentran rediseñando el sitio web. Hasta que sus esfuerzos se completen, los Diseñadores deben preguntar antes de comenzar a trabajar en cualquier cambio en el diseño. Los problemas de diseño actuales están listados en GitHub bajo el type: website improvement label. Algunos están también marcados con la etiqueta status: issue: help welcome now y son suceptibles de arreglos ahora; sin embargo, aun deberás comentar en el problema (issue) para indicar que quieres trabajar en ella antes de comenzar. Los problemas de interfaz que están etiquetados con status: issue: on hold no deberían ser considerados. Si ves algún problema de diseño que no posee un GitHub issue, primero repórtalo en la hermandad Report a Bug. Si se considera apto para ser arreglado, te pediremos que crees un Github issue) y te aconsejaremos acerca de si podrías comenzar a trabajar en él. Una vez tengas aprobación de comenzar un arreglo, visita la sección Programadores (Web y Móviles) para guiarte en el proceso. Música y Efectos de Sonido Actualmente no se aceptan nuevas propuestas. Estadistas En el pasado, los Estadistas proveyeron análisis a fondo de los datos de Habitica; sin embargo, esta contribución ya no está en uso dado que ya no es necesario el análisis estadístico. Solicitar características/Enviar ideas Si tienes una idea para mejorar Habitica: * Usa el feature tracker para solicitar una nueva característica. * Reporta bugs en la hermandad Report a Bug. Luego se te pedirá que la reportes en GitHub. Por favor, lee las instrucciones en el enlace antes de crear el reporte de bug. Las solicitudes de características y reportes de bugs son muy apreciados, pero no cuentan para las Recompensas de Contruidor. Para más información acerca del proyecto * Open issues on Github. Por favor lee Guidance for Blacksmiths antes de intentar resolver un problema. * Mejoras en consideración en Trello board. Lee Guidance for Blacksmiths antes de intentar crear una característica. * Aspiring Legends, una hermandad para contribuidores de todo tipo. Es el lugar ideal para postear preguntar acerca de las contribuciones. * IRC: #habitrpg on freenode. Puede que no sea usado por el staff, los moderadores o los jefes de desarrollo. La hermandad "The Aspiring Legends" es el mejor lugar para contactarlos. Solicitar un Nivel de Contribuidor Cada categoría de contribución en Habitica tiene un proceso específico para solicitar y otorgar un Nivel de Contribuidor (Contributor Tier). Para más detalles, visita la sección "Contributor Tier Process" en las páginas de guía apropiadas. * Guidance for Artisans * Guidance for Bards * Guidance for Blacksmiths * Guidance for Linguists * Guidance for Linguistic Scribes * Guidance for Scribes * Guidance for Socialites * Guidance for Storytellers en:Contributing to Habitica fr:Contribuer à Habitica pl:Pomoc w rozwoju ru:Вклад pt-br:Contributing_to_Habitica ja:Habiticaへの貢献 es:Contribuir a Habitica Categoría:Contribuciones